


カタオモイ

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 所有的RPS都是AU
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	カタオモイ

例えば君の顔に昔よりシワが増えても それでもいいんだ  
儘管你的臉龐不如往昔那樣平滑 那也沒關係

横山裕小心翼翼的推开房门，默默地做好了所有的心理準備，卻看到一張沉沉睡去，安穩又坦然的脸。  
雖然嫌棄的摸了摸眉間，但是無意識緊繃著的肩頸線條卻漸漸平滑起來，  
望向他的視線不自覺填滿了柔軟。  
他轻轻掀開被子，  
床垫的凹陷带动着他枕邊的人微微向他這裡滑動。  
橫山低下頭看著被籠罩在落地燈暖黃色光源下的睡顏，  
真是一副好過分的表情。  
細碎的棕色瀏海，微闔的眼角，挺翹纖長的睫毛，秀氣的小幅聳動的鼻翼，和像是索吻一般翹起的唇。  
沒有了那雙會蠱惑人心的眼睛的村上信五，  
為什麼會好看到，  
讓橫山裕情不自禁獻上一個親吻的地步？

也很久都沒有看到過安安靜靜的他了。  
番組上的吵吵鬧鬧，  
演唱會上的興致高昂，  
以及總是對他燦爛過頭的笑臉。  
真是的，  
不會累嗎？  
他看著那些個小小鬥坑，手指憑空描摹向下。

今日がメインディッシュで 終わりの日には甘酸っぱいデザートを食べるの  
今日是主食 那些逝去的昨日便是以供食用的酸甜點心  
山も谷も全部フルコースで  
高峰也好低谷也好 那都是全餐的一部分啊

本身是想跟他說點什麼的，不管是今天的事情還是難以忘懷的往日，  
甚至都做好了一個擁抱或者一個深吻的心理準備。  
沒想到居然自己睡得那麼香，  
“嘖。”  
就像帶著為公主跋山涉水採來的草藥回到皇宮的時候被告知公主的病已經治好了一樣，  
內心有點難言的空蕩。  
橫山裕沒脾氣的捏了捏他的下巴，  
“虧我還好好的想了想該怎麼安慰你。”  
看來這件事情對他根本沒影響嘛。  
“虎牙猩猩公主”。

但其實又怎麼會沒影響呢，  
橫山側身支著頭輕輕握住了村上微攥在身側的手，  
冰冰涼涼的。  
沒有一個人可以對平白無故的敵意無動於衷，  
沒有一個人可以對夢想成真卻得到質疑和不屑一笑而過，  
也沒有人可以對無數心血鑄成的結果被冷嘲熱諷表現的置之度外，  
畢竟人之所以為人，是因為有林林總總的感情缺陷和脆弱存在。  
而村上信五的不在意，甚至會半開玩笑的奉還回去，只能說明，  
他曾在這些大大小小的傷痛中攀爬打滾過，  
因為經歷過更痛苦和更失落，所以可以對這些只能藉由陰暗角落裡猥瑣生長的細小惡意用笑臉嗤之以鼻。  
因為經歷過更掙扎與更心痛，所以在築起心牆的同時還有餘裕思考著反擊語言的有趣程度和藝術性。  
畢竟，對遭受過空無一人的觀眾席的他們而言，會有反駁與尖酸的妒嫉，會比千千萬萬人面無表情的忽視而過好過太多。

但這不代表他可以平白無故的被傷害，  
橫山裕比常人淺淡些的瞳孔裡，有什麼深沉的沈澱了下去。  
能夠承受傷害，並不是所以可以諸加傷害的藉口，  
特別明明是沒有嘗受過生活這座拳擊台洗鍊的，那些象牙塔裡的孩子，  
為什麼可以對這些鼻青臉腫頭破血流但是保持站立到最後的勇士和他們欣喜的高舉過頭頂的那塊承認著苦難的一切的獎牌毫無顧忌的嘲笑和詆毀呢。  
誰賦予你的資格和特權，  
可以隨隨便便的踐踏一個戰勝生活挺胸抬頭的戰士的靈魂。

可是誰叫我的ヒナ是一個了不得的人。  
手心的指尖微微動了動，把橫山從眼底的風暴中拉了出來。  
會把身負傷痛當作養分，會把所有的討厭當成另一種程度的誇獎，  
他回想著他那個完美無缺的微笑，再低頭看看枕邊這個一臉無辜的睡相，  
忍不住輕輕的笑了。

如果本人都對這些迎面刺來的尖刀不屑一顧，那他還有什麼藉口用憐憫的眼神看待村上信五，  
像看一個一無所獲的敗北者那樣濫情和不講道理？  
所以橫山裕只會說著我的ヒナ真是厲害，然後小心翼翼地把那些隱隱的心疼全都融化在抱緊他的指尖，  
【話說這麽厲害的人是我的，那我是不是也算厲害了呢？】  
不意外的得到懷裡人一個裝模作樣的拍頭，  
然後在他的ヒナ看不到的地方，耳尖微紅的輕聲承認，  
【不過還是ヒナ比較厲害一點吧。】

ねえ、Darling 夢が葉ったの？ 你的夢想已經實現了吧  
お似合いの言葉が見つからないよ 我卻尋找不到合適的言語來祝福

“全曜制霸啊，”  
反正明天也沒有需要早起的工作，現在也沒什麼想睡的慾望，  
橫山先生就大大方方的開始盯著自家戀人發呆。  
怎麼也想不到當初那個怕生又愛哭的ヒナちゃん能夠做到現在這個地步。  
想起那個在番組難得說出有趣的話回家路上就會興沖沖的朝著自己要獎勵的小雛，  
現在這個村上さん倒是很少因為工作再去跟自己說些什麼了。

大倉說過只要誇獎他村上くん就會請客，ヒナ也在廣播裡插著腰步步緊逼的脅迫自己誇他可愛，  
但是拋去這些綜藝成分在裡面，  
其實ヒナ現在也是想要誇獎的吧。  
睏的不行的早晨和睜不開眼的深夜，  
一個又一個的節目，  
一疊又一疊的台本，  
一首又一首的譜子，  
還有一個又一個共事的工作人員和來賓。  
在這樣繁密濃稠的漩渦中，  
偶爾逃離出來偷偷呼吸的罅隙裡，  
他是很想有個肩膀可以稍稍的靠靠的吧

從未聽過他說現在已經很好了這樣帶著知足口氣的言語，  
在面對團員的時候，甚至和自己兩人獨處的時候，  
永遠是  
阿橫，  
我們還要更努力才可以的啊。  
那自己還能說什麼呢，  
只能時時刻刻但是不引人注意的盯著他，  
看到他眼睛裡的疲憊和動作上的遲疑就把所有關注點引導自己身上，  
面對那些不懷好意的舉動或言語第一個出聲假意附和，  
即使被說搶風頭也好，即使被詆毀嫉妒團員也好，  
只是想讓村上信五知道他不需要那麼勉強自己的，  
不需要那麼時時刻刻的，全全面面的，架起沈重的盔甲把自己武裝成鋼鐵人。  
因為還有他的阿橫在，  
還有世界上，最清楚村上信五優秀之處的橫山裕在。

無言的付出總是沒有直接的言語來的有效的，  
雖然他相信他的ヒナ即使他不說些什麼他也會懂，  
可是在有些時候，僅僅是有些時候，  
看著他微微垮塌的背影和鬢角那些迅速滋生的白髮，  
橫山總有種衝動鼓起勇氣忍耐羞澀把埋藏在心裡好久的鼓勵和誇獎通通說給他聽。  
只不過，  
只不過呢，  
一旦真的和那雙眼睛對上視線，他就往往會忘記自己接下來要說些什麼，  
到最後只能漲紅著臉自暴自棄的故作嫌棄和挖苦，跑到一邊，  
然後看著他被自己逗笑的虎牙偷偷嚥下藏在舌尖的那點柔軟。

不過既然現在他閉著眼睛大概也聽不到什麼，我可以小聲地說說看吧。  
お疲れ。  
他輕輕撥了撥散落在眼周的髮絲，歪著頭補了一句  
よくやったね  
ヒナ

割れんばかりの拍手も 響き渡る歓聲もいらない  
不需要熱烈雷動的掌聲 也不需要響徹會場的歡呼  
ただずっと ずっと側に置いていてよ  
只希望你能一直在我身邊

娛樂圈即戰場。  
會有隱藏在光鮮底下的硝煙，  
也總會有隱藏在人後的血淚。

有誰不想成為受人追捧閃閃發亮的偶像呢  
有誰不想成為一夜爆紅風光無限的藝人明星呢  
有誰不想安安穩穩的坐在家裡精挑細選著資源和邀約？  
而不是在破舊不堪的屋頂出道，  
頂著笑臉穿著奇奇怪怪的衣服唱著那些吵吵鬧鬧的歌，  
在節目裡被整蠱被懲罰以自嘲出名被挖苦過活。

關西沒有做錯什麼，  
大阪沒有做錯什麼，  
人們的偏見總是來的毫無道理又無法反駁，  
那麼，  
為什麼會到了這樣一個地步的呢？  
為什麼明明付出的是相同的努力，卻永遠得不到同樣的回報？

在原地哭喊是沒有用的，在角落頹廢也是沒有用的，  
既然所有東西都沒有出錯，  
那麼，錯就是我們本身。  
錯在我們沒有加倍的努力，錯在我們還保留著那點不切實際的幻想，錯在我們還小心翼翼的帶著偶像的面具不肯輕易走下生活的泥潭。

所以他開始豎起笨蛋的人設，所以他開始頂著愛錢沒飯的底層愛豆形象，所以他必須要去給邋遢糟糕的女人洗內衣，所以他必須收起敏感的內心變成一個沒心沒肺的搞笑藝人，所以他必須忍受被打巴掌的恥辱還要滿臉羞愧的承認這是自己的過錯。  
不講道理嗎？沒有邏輯嗎？覺得委屈嗎？  
可是這就是世界，  
每個人都要為生存討活。

既然不論什麼緣由都是自己選擇的這條道路，  
那麼就這樣，互相攙扶的走下去吧。  
沒有飯沒有關係，  
我會為你尖叫，  
沒有誇讚沒有關係，  
我會親口說出這個人有多麽好

請拼命的在這個骯髒的世界裡豁出一切向前奔跑，  
不需要擔心，我們會一起並肩，  
也不需要猶豫，因為我願意做你最後的避難所。

若能与君相共度，又何惧荆棘载途，  
反過來，也是同樣的。

気が利くような言葉はない 素晴らしい特別もない  
沒有精細周到的情話 也沒有完美的驚喜  
僕がギターを思うように弾けなくなっても 心の歌は君で溢れているよ  
即使我不能如同想象中那樣彈著吉他 心中仍唱著關於你的歌

你是我期待又矛盾的夢想，抓住卻不能擁抱的風，想喝又怕醉的酒。  
不不不，你是我鼓起全身勇氣想去嘗試的夢，是我愛在心中口難開的人，是我願意為此千千萬萬遍的生活。

他是那樣的喜歡著他，長情一晃就是數十年，  
卻很內疚在一起這麼多年他從未給過他什麼，  
最直白的一句話反而是當年的告白。  
磕磕絆絆走過人生的一半時間，  
卻在誤解和氣悶都消失之後反而不知道該去向對方表露些什麼。  
兜兜转转能遇见你，此后所有的故事情话都想要斟酌写给你听。  
可是羞於坦承，羞於表露  
帶給他的反而是無數次的難過和傷害

年紀越大越內斂，但是他心裡漸漸的明白，  
其實有很多事情不用那麼拐彎抹角。  
與其說我喜歡夏天，不如說我喜歡西瓜冰淇淋小短裙；  
與其說我喜歡大海，不如說我喜歡海水漫過腳踝的冰涼；  
與其說我喜歡笑起來很陽光的人，不如說我喜歡你。

所以，  
也到了終於敢把一些話說出口的年紀，  
たった一度の たった一人の 人生只有一次的 只對一個人的  
生まれてきた幸せ味わってるんだよ我已經嘗到了活在這個世界上的幸福  
我現在說給你聽。

生まれ変わったとしても 出會い方が最悪でも  
即使還有來世 即使與你相遇的方式是最差勁的  
また僕は君に戀するんだよ  
我還是會再愛上你  
君だけ 分かってよ 分かってよ 只想让你明白 让你明白

從現在回想少年，  
大概，如果沒有ヒナ在的話，自己根本不知道該如何走下來。  
世界上的確沒有不能缺少的人，  
但是沒有ヒナ的話，  
現在也不會有這樣的我。  
命運早就不講道理的把彼此綁在了一起，  
如果非要把遇到村上信五的這漫長的時間全部抽離，  
橫山裕也不會是這個橫山裕。

演唱會終究還是費了體力，  
橫山裕握著村上信五的手，眼皮開始覺得沉重。  
腦海中回憶起來他那個糟糕的表白，  
即使到了現在還是很唾棄自己認認真真的打了底稿但是對著ヒナ卻什麼也說不出來，  
可能，對著村上信五說不出話來這個陳年舊疾要滲漏到橫山裕的基因裡去了。  
不過啊，  
即使再選一次，  
再丟臉也好，  
他還是會選擇那個夏天，  
那個微風習習的傍晚，  
找到那個眼神清亮的少年，  
握住這隻手，  
閉著眼睛大吼著喜歡。

僕の想いは歳をとると増えてくばっかだ 好きだよ  
這份心情只會隨著年歲增長而慢慢累積 喜歡你这件事  
分かってよ 分かってよ  
你知道的 你知道的吧？  
“笨蛋呀阿橫”  
村上信五悄悄睜開眼睛看著就保持著這樣的姿勢靜靜睡去的那個人，  
本身想著等他湊近突然睜開嚇他一跳的，  
哪想著這個傻子會對著自己絮絮叨叨這麼久。  
眼眶好酸，  
他拒絕承認其中的理由只是用力地眨了眨眼，  
即使努力的擺出了嫌棄也沒能掩蓋住臉上蔓延開來的紅暈。  
那雙被定義成迷惑人心的眼睛睜得圓圓的瞧著和他間隔不超過5釐米的枕邊人，  
細膩的皮膚，挺翹的鼻子，豐滿的嘴唇，  
真是這麼多年來都沒有什麼變化的童顏白皮精。  
村上信五回想起當年一頭金髮的不良少年表情凶狠的攔住他，醞釀了半天最後卻頂著一張熟透了臉結結巴巴的表了白，  
還是沒能控制住輕輕笑了出來。  
“夢想什麼的。”  
僕の心は君にいつも片想い   
我一直都是單戀著你   
分かってよ 分かってよ 分かってよ   
你是明白的 你是明白的吧？  
好きだよ   
“早就實現了。”

Darling 夢が葉ったの？  
他小幅度的撐起身體，盯着那个不自觉张开的柔軟嘴唇，偷偷湊過去，臉頰紅紅的印上了一個親吻，然后迅速把自己埋进了被子里。  
ねえ Darling 愛してる

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的你
> 
> 他們都是溫柔立派又心靈強大的人  
> 在沒有像他們一樣堂堂正正風雨滿肩站在世界前面的時候  
> 誰又有什麼資格 去對他們辛辛苦苦得來的努力  
> 尖酸風涼 嗤之以鼻？


End file.
